Victim of the Night (Bosch episode)
"Victim of the Night" is the third episode of the second season of the streaming series Bosch, and the thirteenth episode of the series. The episode premiered on Amazon Instant Video and LOVEFiLM along with the rest of the second season on 11 March 2016. The episode is rated TV-MA for "adult content, adult language, graphic violence, nudity," and "sexual situations," and borrows its title from the R-rated film within the series Victim of the Night. Summary Teaser Harry Bosch arrives in Las Vegas and visits The Mirage, where he learns from pitboss Hank Myers that the room Tony Allen had stayed in has since been rented again, even though he was told by L.A.P.D. to leave it empty, until they had a chance to check it out. Though it's midnight, Bosch insists he call the current occupant, but since this person is one of their "treasured residents," Bosch is told he'll need a warrant, which he says he'll be back with the next day. Bosch also requests to speak with the dealers who had contact with Allen, which Hank agrees to, but when Bosch asks to view the camera footage, he's told that he'll need a warrant for that as well. He also rejects Hank's offer of an upgraded room. Act One The next morning, George Irving visits Eddie Arceneaux at his home, where Arceneaux is playing with a quadcopter drone, and gives Irving $3,000 in cash from the previous night's shakedown. Irving asks if "y'all" have anything else in the works, but Arceneaux becomes suspicious of George's use of the word "y'all" At the Hollywood station, Detective Edgar tells Lt. Billets that he found no matches to the fingerprints on Allen's jacket but that CID found blood in the trunk of the Bentley that did not belong to Allen. Edgar also explains that there was little financial incentive for Veronica to have been involved in Tony's death, and Billets suggests interviewing the widow regarding money that Allen may have hidden away. Edgar leaves, and Billets calls Captain Marsha Macken to ask her out for lunch. In Las Vegas, Bosch searches Allen's room at The Mirage, where he finds a matchbook from Las Fuentes in the bedside table and body glitter in the shower drain. At the Irving residence, George discusses his undercover operation with his father, explaining that he doesn't believe Arceneaux's associates are going to let him get any closer to their operations. Irving tells his son to be patient and that that they chose George due to Arceneaux owing him for something that happened while they were both at the academy. Since they were both equally guilty, Irving says that's why Arceneaux trusts him, but George insists he doesn't. Irving says that Arceneaux wants to trust him, but it's his associates who are keeping George at arm's length. Irving goes on to say that George's greatest deficit is also his greatest asset: he's Irving's son. Irving says that if George proves himself, they will ask him in, because he's Irving's son. What George has access to as his son is valuable, and they'll want it. George also has to make them believe they're estranged. Irving says sometimes fear is a good thing, and George should have more of it. George's mother joins them and asks what George should have more of. When Irving says humility, his mother jokingly accuses her son of inheriting his abundance of confidence from his father. At the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department headquarters building, Bosch checks in with Captain John Felton and meets Detective John Iverson, who agrees to run the fingerprints from Allen's jacket and process a warrant for The Mirage's surveillance footage. Bosch then offers to buy Iverson lunch at Las Fuentes. In Los Angeles, Edgar visits director Larry Markoff on the set of a dog food commercial and interviews him regarding Veronica Allen, who Markoff refers to as a "manipulative, toxic bitch" and "a charmer." He claims that Veronica set up another actress for stealing, because she was jealous and always needed to be the center of attention. Larry tried to tell Tony she was bad news, but he was in love. When Edgar asks if Veronica (Ronnie) felt the same way, he says she only used Tony Allen to get out of porn and be her meal ticket, because she never loved anyone but herself. Act Two In Las Vegas, Bosch and Iverson visit Las Fuentes. He shows Tony's pic to one of the waitresses, but she doesn't recognize him and says to come back during dinnertime and ask the other waitresses. Iverson says he looks like a wannabe wise guy. They discuss the activities of the Russian mob in the city. Iverson also informs Bosch that Dolly's is operated by Armenian mobster Joey Marks, and theorizes that Allen may have been laundering money for him. Bosch insists on meeting with Marks, but Iverson explains that the mobster has kept a low profile since the FBI launched a massive investigation into his operations and that an undercover federal agent went missing during the inquiry. At the Pacific Division station, Billets encounters Julia Brasher. Billets says she handled the situation well, and Brasher sarcastically says it's because she didn't throw "her pal" Bosch under the bus. Captain Macken approaches and says she and Billets used to run patrol together, back when their male partners wouldn't let them drive or touch the radio. Brasher says things haven't changed much, but Macken tells her there were no female lieutenants or captains back then. Billets, who's had enough of Brasher's digs, straight out tells her that in the old days, she'd be long gone. Then she and Macken head off for lunch. In Vegas, Bosch calls Edgar to give him Layla's name as Allen's girlfriend and explains that he believes he's being tailed by federal agents. He's picking his daughter from STEM camp. Maddie gets into the car, and Bosch ends his call before the two head out for gelato. At a beachside restaurant, Billets and Macken eat lunch. Macken informs Billets that C. J. Buller was promoted to Commander. Billets refers to him as "Bullshit Buller" and asks how this happened. Macken says when Tenzer was Deupty Chief of the Valley, Buller kissed his ass. Macken then asks if it's true Irving is going to endorse Richard O'Shea in the mayoral election. Billets refuses to confirm the rumor, but Macken suggests that Irving's promotion to the Chief of Police could be beneficial to Billets's career as well. Macken encourages Billets to take the Captain's exam and reminds her that she was fortunate her relationship with Kizmin Rider didn't end badly. Then she quotes Billets when she says, "In the old days, you'd be long gone." At the Downtown Container Park, Maddie explains to her father the difference between gelato and ice cream before admitting that her mother and stepfather had been arguing frequently prior to his trip to Hong Kong. She tells Bosch that Reggie is a good guy and that he keeps their life and her mother on track, but right now she's "all over the place." She also hopes he isn't gone for good. Bosch says he understands. That night, George Irving visits Jon's Marketplace with a bag that he delivers to a pair of men – Lt. Howard Lau and his driver – in an SUV parked in the alleyway behind the store. Irving hands over the shirt box and the roll of cash that Arceneaux gave him, as well as a wristwatch with a recording of their altercation with Tito. Lau advises Irving not to push for a meeting with Arceneaux's associates but to be patient. When George wonders if it's just Arceneaux and nobody else, Lau says he's been doing this a long time and that Arceneaux is "just the point of the spear." Act Three In Las Vegas, Bosch visits Dolly's, where he requests to speak with Layla. While he waits, he notices the glitter on the table. He's soon approached by a blonde girl claiming to be Layla. Bosch plays along at first and asks about the glitter, which the girl calls P-dust. When the blonde sees Tony's picture, she calls him "Goose," because he drinks Grey Goose vodka. Bosch finally calls her on not being Layla, and she eventually admits that Layla no longer works at Dolly's. When she goes to leave, Bosch grabs hold of her arm and is approached by a bouncer who tells him to keep his hands off the dancers and that Lucky, the club manager, wants to have a word with him. The bouncer then escorts him up to Lucky's office, where he's immediately punched and tazed by the bouncer because of his gun. Lucky points out that he's a cop and says to help him up.He's upset that Bosch didn't let him know he was in town and that being tazed was his fault. Bosch then asks if Joey knows how he treats the customers, and Lucky denies Joey owns the place. Bosch says he's looking for Layla and that Tony Allen was murdered. Lucky admits that Allen lured his best dancers away from the club to star in his pornographic films. He says he fired Layla but has no address for her, or any of the dancers, and orders the bouncer to escort Bosch back to his car. Once Bosch is gone, Lucky makes a phone call in Russian regarding the detective and Tony Allen. Outside the club, the bouncer taunts Bosch, so Bosch beats him up before getting into his car and leaving. A second car quickly follows him out of the parking lot. The next morning, Bosch visits Eleanor's residence to spend time with his daughter and ex-wife. They briefly discuss Tony Allen and Reggie before they're interrupted by a man from Reggie's casino. He berates Eleanor for having missed an appointment with a client who'd flown to Las Vegas from Macau specifically to play poker with her. Harry asks her what's going on, but Eleanor instructs him to leave it alone, insisting that she doesn't have to answer to Bosch. At the Irving residence, Irving plays the piano as his wife approaches him to discuss Mayor Ramos's request for Irving's endorsement. Irving theorizes that if he endorses O'Shea and the District Attorney loses, he could face retaliation, but if he endorses Ramos and the Mayor wins, John Tenzer will still be Chief of Police for a time. Connie advises her husband to "roll the dice." Act Four In Las Vegas, Bosch and Iverson examine security footage in The Mirage's surveillance monitor room. They watch Tony Allen gambling, until Bosch realizes that the woman at the table with him is Eleanor. He pretends he doesn't know her. At a bar in Los Angeles, Brasher and Officer Edgewood discuss Edgewood's initial impressions of Brasher as a rich girl looking to get kicks, before she heads to the bar and encounters George and Detective Rhodes. Rhodes leaves, and George buys Brasher and Edgewood drinks. The woman who lured Tony Allen to the side of the road on the night of his murder watches George and Brasher as Irving explains why he enjoys working with the Van Nuys Narcotics unit and how much he loves the street adrenaline. The next morning at Greater Page Temple Church of God In Christ, Reverend Ott delivers a sermon with Deputy Chief Irving, District Attorney O'Shea, and their wives in attendance. Outside the church after service, Irving holds a press conference in which he and Reverend Ott formally endorse O'Shea. From his office, Mayor Ramos watches the press conference on the news with Jen Kowski, who advises the Mayor to "send Irving a message" that expresses their "displeasure." In Las Vegas, Bosch, Eleanor, and Maddie eat dinner. When Maddie leaves the table, Bosch questions Eleanor about the night she played poker with Allen at The Mirage. She says she didn't know him, but Bosch doesn't believe her. Then they argue about Eleanor's behavior in Reggie's absence. Bosch thinks playing poker on her off time sounds like a compulsion. Eleanor thinks he sees her as a hustler, but Bosch insists he's just worried about her. She's missing work, she has no idea when her husband's coming back, and she's erratic. Bosch begs her to talk to him, but she tells him to go away, because he's making things worse. At his apartment, George become anxious and begins pacing. Then he retreats to his gym to work out his nervous energy and repeats to himself, "Be patient" and "You are my son." Cast Starring * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Sarah Clarke as Eleanor Wish * Madison Lintz as Maddie Bosch * Jeri Ryan as Veronica Allen (credits only) * with Brent Sexton as Carl Nash (credits only) * and Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving Special Appearance * Annie Wersching as Julia Brasher Guest-Starring * James Ransone as Eddie Arceneaux * Robbie Jones as George Irving * Erika Alexander as Connie Irving * Matthew Lillard as Lucky * Steven Culp as Richard O'Shea * Leisha Hailey as Maureen O'Grady * Michael Patrick McGill as John Iverson * Yancey Arias as Hector Ramos * Daya Vaidya as Jen Kowski * Barbara Eve Harris as Marsha Macken * Peter Macon as Isaiah Ott * Sean Blakemore as John Fenton * Michael Kostroff as Hank Myers * Ming Lo as Howard Lau * Alan Blumenfeld as Larry Markoff * Meredith Giangrande as Randi Co-Starring * Ludwig Manukian as Tony Allen * Donald Li as Charlie Liu * Deji LaRay as Julius Edgewood * Leslie Stevens as Patricia O'Shea * June Schreiner as Production Assistant * Harry Zinn as Bartender * Michael Yebba as Billy * Elizabeth J. Carlisle as Amber * Holly Alexis Hyman as Tammi * Jason Sims-Prewitt as Officer Rhodes * Laura Patalano as Las Fuentes Waitress Crew Opening Credits *Laura Schiff, CSA - Casting *and Carrie Audino, CSA - Casting *Jesse Voccia - Music *Terrill Lee Lankford - Consulting Producer *Diane Frolov - Consulting Producer *& Andrew Schneider - Consulting Producer *Tom Smuts - Co-Executive Producer *William N. Fordes - Co-Executive Producer *Mikkel Bondesen - Executive Producer *Jan David Frouman - Executive Producer *Pieter Jan Brugge - Executive Producer *Henrik Bastin - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Executive Producer *Eric Overmyer - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Based on the Novels by *Eric Overmyer - Developed for television by *Diane Frolov - Written for television by *& Andrew Schneider - Written for television by *Pieter Jan Brugge - Director Closing Credits *Mark Douglas - Co-Producer *Jamie Boscarin Martin - Associate Producer *Francesco Tignini - Unit Production Manager *Ian Calip - First Assistant Director *Kathleen D. Brennan - Second Assistant Director *Joseph E. Gallagher - Director of Photography *Chester Kaczenski - Production Designer *Jacque Toberen - Editor *Catherine Adair - Costume Designer *Joe Gonzalez - Story Editor *Tom Bernardo - Staff Writer *Paul Schreiber - Supervising Location Manager *Marc Dabe - Art Director *Betty Berberian - Set Decorator *Margery Kimbrough - Script Supervisor *Helen Geier, CSA - Casting *Tim Marcia - Technical Consultant *Mitzi Roberts - Technical Consultant *Rick Jackson - Technical Consultant Notes * Larry Markoff directs a commercial for a vegan dog food called Schnolov's Premium. * The license plate on Grace Billets's undercover car is 7Q49901. * The license plate on the FBI agent's Chevy is LD4·56Q. * Bosch and Iverson examine the Mirage's security footage on a Saturday, one week after Tony Allen's murder. Reception . Episode * "(Bosch 2x01)" Category:Bosch episodes